The Prince of all Pains in the Ass
by Midnight1Pomegranate
Summary: Agula, daughter of an elite saiyan warrior, was born to become consort of Prince Vegeta. She is to be by his side for as long as they live. She swore to hate his guts, but couldnt when he continously watched out for her causing her to fall in love with the annoying prince. (Following Dragon Ball Z Kai.)


"You can run all you want kid, but my mission was to come here and collect you. This can either go nicely or I can bring you by force."

The small girl snarled at the older bald saiyan man. Short in stature, only being a child, she turned to ran the other way. Her wild mane of black hair flowed behind her as she ran.

The bald man shrugged and chuckled as he chased after the young girl. "I've almost got you."

She heard him chuckle behind her. The young girl growled and boasted herself as she continued to run the bald man almost on her heels. She ran as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Your pretty fast for just some kid." Nappa shouted. "But I'm sick of playing tag." And with that he shot at the ground before the young girl causing an explosion of the ground.

"AAHHH!" The young girl shouted. As she braced her hands before her face as she was forced back.

"Got you, you brat!" Nappa chuckled as he grabbed the struggling girl into his arms.

"UGH! Let go of me you giant idiot!" She began to trash into his hold.

"God you little worm, will you quit moving around." Nappa began to tighten his arms until the small girl stopped moving all together.

Nappa sat into his pod with the small girl on his lap. Her chest moving up and down. " Thank Kami, the little brat is still alive. If not King Vegeta would have killed me." The pod shut after him and lifted into the sky back towards Planet Vegeta.

…..

"You dumbass let go of me! You look so stupid with that mustache and your bald head! LET ME GO!" The young girl shouted as she struggled in the man's arms. She wiggled and kicked her legs hitting the man but not seeming to effect him. His armor not even holding a scratch.

He huffed," Will you shut the hell up we are almost at the throne…Damn it, I liked it better when you were unconscious."

"LET ME GO!" She shouted not noticing being carried into a room with a large throne.

Nappa grunted," As you wish." And with that he let the girl slip out of his rooms hitting the ground.

She shouted as he bottom hit the grown. She growled as she rubbed her head glaring at the tall bald man. "You filthy bastard."

Nappa frowned but ignored her as he knelt on one knee and addressed the man sitting on the throne. "Your highness, here is Agula daughter of saiyan elite Zorn."

"Yes of course, young Agula, how are you child?" King Vegeta asked the young girl.

She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. She stuck her nose in the air crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

Nappa spurted out angered at her brattiness. "You brat answer when the king speaks to you!"

Agula shook her head. "Kiss ass."

Nappa's eye twitched. "You little…"

But before he can finish what he was going to say the King erupted into laughter. " Young child, I like your charisma. You have fire in you."

Agula just sat there arms crossed eye closed not paying no mind. Her tail swinging lazily behind her. That is until her stomach emitted a growl. Her face flushed and she used her hands to cover her stomach.

King Vegeta barked a laugh," Nappa take her to the hospital wing so she can be checked out, groomed, and feed, you are to bring her back here, understood?"

Nappa nodded," Yes, your highness."

And with that he grabbed the saiyan girl by the scruff of her neck and exited the room.

….

Malaka and Planthorr watched as the young girl sat down eyes closed, purring, as she was groomed by the other female chamber maids.

Malaka slightly smiled," What a royal spoiled brat?"

Planthorr nodded," Yea, but I bet she's happy to be back. Do you think she knows about the arrangement?"

Malaka shook his head," I think if she did she wouldn't have been to easy to bring her back."

"Is the little brat ready?"

Both doctors jumped and turned around to see the larger saiyan warrior Nappa. " No, sir, she's been checked out and she fine,"

"And she's been feed but now shes being groomed."

Nappa rolled his eyes," Women."

…..

"You can put me on my feet. I can walk on my own." With that Agula kneed Nappa in the stomach effecting him to let her go and fall onto his knees and wail.

She smirks and walks with her head up high. " Aren't you coming?" And with that she walked into the throne room with a struggling Nappa rubbing his stomach face twisted up in pain. King Vegeta rose his eyebrow questioningly at Nappa.

"What's the matter Nappa?"

"The brat decided to fight back."

King Vegeta looked amused as he looked between the young girl and his elite warrior. "Very well. Agula do you understand why you are here now?"

Agula narrowed her eyes and shook her head 'no'.

King Vegeta smiled slightly. " You are to be my son's consort when the both of you are old enough. You to are to be bonded with one another. When you are ready you are to satisfy him and bare him strong elite full blooded saiyan children."

Agula stared wide eyed at the man as he spoke. She only understood words here and there.

"If I must, King Vegeta, than I will." Agula kneed down on one knee but picked up her head and narrowed her eyes on the kind frowning, " But I will not enjoy or like one bit of it."

King Vegeta chuckled," Of course not." He looked behind her to look at his guards. "Please escort my son into this room.:

In less than a minute in walked in the royal guards with a young Vegeta trailing in behind them," Father, what is it that you wanted?"

King Vegeta chuckled," Son, this is Agula your arranged consort."

Vegeta walked around toward the guards over to the young girl who stood, eyes narrowed lips in a tight frown and arms crossed. He lifted her chin and examined her face as he slowly moved his head closer to hers. Nose touching the girls eyes widened as her face flushed. He dug his face into her neck as he took in a breath the young girl tensed until Vegeta removed his head. And looked at the young girl with his usual rigid blank expression. " At least she's not hard to look at."

And with that he began to walk away. Agula's frowned intensified as she glared after him. Her fists clenched at the smug arrogant young prince. " As a matter or fact your highness I decline."

Prince Vegeta stopped as he stood in front of the doors. He turned around and glared at Agula and barked," Well girl,. What are you doing standing there like and idiot. Hurry over here so we may exit. Father has a meeting with Frieza. Mind I remind you its part of your duty."

Agula snarled his way as she reluctantly followed the young prince out.

King Vegeta smiled and laughed in amusement as he watched the two children exit.


End file.
